


Fight Redux

by WordSmithBreaker



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordSmithBreaker/pseuds/WordSmithBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another time and another place the fight between Carolina and Felix goes very, very, differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Redux

Carolina cursed as the deflected shot knocked her gun out of her hand.

“ _Sorry Carolina. Did not see that coming.”_ Church’s voice echoed in her head.

“ _Don’t worry about it and get your head in the game.”_

Carolina charged forward, using her speed to her advantage, and knocked the gun out of the mercenary’s hand. Two punches and the mercenary, Felix if she remembered right, slammed hard into the wall. Carolina ducked under a wild swing and responded with a nerve jab to the armpit. Felix swore as his arm went limp but Carolina never stopped moving and slammed her forearm into his helmet, hard.

“ _Ouch. Ya know, I saw Tex do something like that once.”_ Church chimed in.

_“Not now Church.”_

Carolina ducked another punch and slammed the merc’s head into the wall again.

“God Damnit! Stop hitting me in the head!”

Carolina responded by wrapping her arms around his midsection and suplexing him into the ground and floating over into a mount before raining punishing blows on and through the merc’s one armed guard.

“ _Agent Carolina,_ ” Delta’s voice rushed into her head, “ _I believe he has a knife. Watch out.”_

Muttering a quick thanks to Delta, they all hated it when she called them Epsilon, Carolina caught the knife before it could bite into her back and took it with a twist of the wrist.

“God fuckin damn it!” Felix swore as his wrist snapped, “Just let me kill you!”

Carolina snorted as she swayed out of the way of another punch and used the opening to punch him in the head where his external com was. Epsilon, taking a hint, had Iota short it out. Carolina never suspected the knee to the back until it knocked her off of him.

Rolling with the blow, she sprung to her feet in a crouch at the same time the mercenary rose to his feet and rolled his bad shoulder. Under her helmet her eyes narrowed.

“ _Epsilon, what the hell.”_

_“I’m scanning now. Looks like he’s got one of Project Freelancer’s healing mods.”_

_“How the hell did you miss that?!”_

_“Incoming.”_

Carolina rolled out of the way of a kick, springing to her feet and blocking the follow-up.

“ _No other mods than the Shield and Healing. I’ve got Theta shorting the healing mod.”_

 _“Threat assessment?”_ Carolina blocked another punch and hit him with a roundhouse that knocked him back into the wall.

“ _He’s pretty fast but he doesn’t hit hard. Solid form but any freelancer has better CQC. Likes dirty tricks, Gamma found at least four other knives on him.”_

_“So he’s a watered down CT. Hit him hard, hit him fast.”_

Carolina’s speed mod whirred to life and she disappeared in a cloud of dust, body checking Felix into the wall hard enough to dent it and his armor. A punch to the throat and several more to the body and Felix was out.

Carolina turned around, scooping up the downed rifle from earlier and taking a few shots to help the Reds and Blues. Idiots needed all the help they could get.

 _“Behind you!”_ Church warned.

Carolina spun, slamming the butt of her rifle into the knife to deflect it, and used the momentum to deliver one of the hardest kicks she could. Felix went down with a sickening crack as his helmet dented and his visor shattered.

Sigma laughed and told her how Texas or Maine could have taken that hit.

That’s when she heard the gunshot and Caboose was down. In that instant Church, Epsilon, was gone and Omega’s rage filled her as the cloaked sniper’s rifle shorted out and exploded while her arm, Omega hijacked her suits neural controls and emptied the clip at the sniper.

Even when he cloaked, it didn’t help. Omega had run Tex’s cloaking mod and knew exactly where he was.

“-lina! Carolina!” Wash’s voice cut through the red haze of Omega, “We have to fall back! Caboose is down!”

“Right. Everyone hold on.” Carolina growled as she pulled out one of the cubes and threw it, teleporting them out of there.

 

Locus de-cloaked when he was sure that the enemies were gone, clutching his side where he had been hit.

“This just got a lot more interesting.”

He stared apathetically at Felix’s broken form, bathed in the green light of his healing mod working overtime.


End file.
